The spinal column is bony column forming the main structural support of the skeleton of man and other vertebrates. It consists of segments (vertebrae) linked by flexible joints and held together by gelatinous disks of cartilage and by ligaments. In human beings, the spinal column of the child contains 33 vertebrae; the last 9 become fused into two immovable bones, the sacrum and the coccyx, forming the back of the pelvis, so that in the adult there are 26 separate bony segments. The 24 movable vertebrae are the 7 cervical (neck), 12 dorsal and 5 lumbar. Each vertebra has a somewhat cylindrical bony body, a number of wing-like projections, and a bony arch. The bodies of the vertebrae form the strong but pliable supporting column of the skeleton. The arches are positioned so that the space they enclose is in effect a tube, the neutral canal. It housed and protects the spinal cord and within it the spinal fluid circulates. Ligaments and muscles are attached to various projections of the vertebrae. The 12 pairs of ribs that make up the front of the chest are linked to the dorsal vertebrae. The spine is subject to curvature, injury, inflections, tumor formation, arthritic disorders, and puncture or slippage of the cartilage disks.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a device which can correct the spinal column of an user.